


A Blaze from Within

by arixng



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Laviyuu Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: “Fuck, Yuu. Give me a kiss or I’ll melt into a puddle of goo.”





	A Blaze from Within

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Sunshine | Summer, Heat, Passion, Fire, Joy

It doesn’t matter what season it is; Kanda will always be the same grump whether it be sunshine or rain. But there’s something about the heat of the summer that’s seeping through his skin and radiating all throughout up to his head. It’s like the heat waves are warping his mind and threatening his brain to melt in his skull. It’s such an icky imagery that Kanda wills himself to think about those ice cold popsicles he’s so indifferent about but Lavi loves so much. 

“Fuck, Yuu. Give me a kiss or I’ll melt into a puddle of goo.” Lavi groans behind him while he restlessly squirms in his desk. He could feel the fabric of his uniform sticking to his body and he hates it. Kanda merely glances back at him and makes it known that he doesn’t care. It’s an even bigger predicament for Kanda who has longer hair and has to suffer through bangs sticking to his face. 

Honestly, Kanda thinks, fuck summer. The world should just stay either spring or fall (the two most tolerable seasons for him). 

He could barely concentrate during class. The whole time, his brain was screaming bloody murder and reproaching the school for not installing air conditioning. Meanwhile, the constantly happy and over-energetic rabbit has been sighing and muttering under his breath almost every minute. He’s kind of glad that Lavi isn’t having it easy either. 

Once class is dismissed, Kanda abruptly stands from his seat -bag already fixed and strapped around his body-, and demands Lavi to move faster. “Oh shit” the redhead says, hands rummaging around his ridiculously yellow backpack. “I forgot my duffel at the locker room. Go with me?” he softly pleads with his hands together. It’s not like Kanda can do anything anyway. They go home together everyday after all. 

They head together to the locker room near the pool area side by side, hands swinging and occasionally touching time to time. Public display of affection isn’t Kanda or Lavi’s thing. But something so subtle around very few people is fine. The pool area isn’t shaded so the both of them groan when the sun hits their skin. For the first time, Kanda is enamoured and tempted by the stagnant aqua blue beside him. But not today, he thinks. Unfortunately, Lavi’s thinking the same thing. And being the impulsive little shit he is, he grins before intertwining his and his boyfriend’s fingers. 

“You ever wondered what sex in the pool is like?” He asks with honey dripping mischief in his voice. Before Kanda could even raise a brow and retort, his body is pulled forward and slight panic washes over him when his feet doesn’t meet solid ground.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid Lavi!  _ Kanda internally curses while he struggles and flails to compose himself and let his feet find the solid ground. He doesn’t know how to swim, goddammit! And he’s too embarrassed about that fact so he tries not to slip a complain that would give him away. But of course, Lavi realizes it himself when he sees how flustered Kanda looks, especially with his strong arms holding onto Lavi’s frame for support. There’s full blown laughter and Kanda punches Lavi on the chest, strong enough to replace the laughter with a pained groan. He could have died, for fucks sake! But of course, Kanda wouldn’t say that to his face. 

Sighing, Kanda attempts to reach the edge on tiptoes fluidly bouncing against the tiles of the pool. But arms securing themselves around his torso prevents him from coming back up to the surface. He is turned around, back against the edge, and face a very close proximity from the man in front of him emitting signs of trouble and obscenity. They’re so close that Kanda could feel Lavi’s heat radiating all around him, body pressed against him and all. 

“I’m kinda serious about that question Yuu.” Being under such an intense gaze was nearly enough to pin Kanda still to his current position. There’s that familiar gleam over a half-hooded green eye, and Kanda chooses to look away. He focuses instead on long fingers emerging from beneath the water, sliding up his clothed skin, tracing up his neck, and settling to cup a warm cheek. It is then that Kanda decides the overwhelming heat isn’t from the scorching sun above. 

It is also then that Kanda shows just how different they are on terms of self-control. He plants his hand on top of Lavi’s heart like he’s feeling him. But Kanda isn’t up for public indecency so he pushes the redhead away to climb back up to the surface. 

“You didn’t bring me back here just so you could subject me to your perversity, did you?” Lavi laughs again, but not as boisterous because  _ wow. _ Kanda looks positively unreal looking down at him with his drenched uniform sticking to him at the right places. “Nah. Really forgot my bag at the back.” He defends. He accepts the hand Kanda offers to haul him up. 

They haven’t done anything indecent (yet), but for some reason, the walk to the small locker room at the back felt like the walk of shame. Kanda blames it on their wet and disheveled appearances. And his shattered pride that felt a bit too familiar too. 

The locker room for the swim team is separate from the rest and is situated just in front of the pool for convenience’s sake. It isn’t the largest though -probably as big as one or two sheds- but it’s not like everyone in the team practices all together at the same time. Lavi would rather go all pruny in the pool than to be suffocated by the heat and sweat of men in an enclosed area. 

It’s rare for him to voluntarily come to the place when there’s no training scheduled so he’s not used to having the place all for himself. It’s better this way, he thought. Empty. Unoccupied. Aside from himself and his Yuu. Seizing this chance, he grabs Kanda’s wrist and leads him into the room. The door is slammed shut and he pins the other boy’s back to it as he hungrily captures the dark haired boy’s lips. The complaint in the back of Kanda’s throat is forgotten when an eager tongue plunges in to unite with his. It’s moments like this where Kanda usually tells himself that Lavi can’t kiss his way through everything. But the heat is turning his mind into a puddle of nothing but Lavi’s lips, Lavi’s body, Lavi’s fingers feeling up his sides and Lavi’s eye piercing through him. And Kanda can’t win against those. 

Somehow, their wet uniforms lay scattered on the floor and they make it to a bench hidden at a corner behind a row of lockers. They left the lights turned off to keep the place looking unused in case anyone enters, so the only source of light they had was filtered from the little window at the other end; it was enough though since they could still see each other. Lavi could see the flush spreading across Kanda’s face, up to his ears, and the little pink tongue darting out to slide over soft lips even with the faint light. A light shiver crawls up his spine when the japanese straddles his thighs and leans in to latch his lips onto his neck. It was a position so lewd for someone so normally reserved; the change in demeanor was something Lavi adored behind closed doors, but it was something he still had to get used to. 

Kanda, with flushed and sweat-glistening skin, glazed eyes burning as he’s lost in the heat of passion. 

That was a sight he didn’t mind getting used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> So woops someone didn't have enough time to write the sex :( oh well. I have other finished and unpublished smut so do look forward for those someday~


End file.
